Problems of Me and You
by Fire of Tomorrow
Summary: All she was was a seed, and yet she could help with his problems. All he was was an ordinary human being, and yet he’s stuck with her, till her mission is complete.


Hi people. This is my first. I wrote this up earlier, and I was so stupid I didn't create an account earlier and thus, I have to wait for three days before I could get this up. Anyway, I warn you, I ain't good at English. In fact, I suck at it. But anyway, enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** Nah-uh. I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**Problems of Me and You**

Chapter 1: _Stuck with You_

He winced as he felt the impact of the slam. Naraku cackled lightly and stepped over him. Inuyasha forced himself up, he have to protect her. The only woman, who cared for him, touched him. The only woman who acknowledged his presence.

His mother.

Naraku trotted towards the dirty woman lying pathetically on the floor, he grabbed a flock of black hair from her and raised it to his height, earning a small yell from her. "Listen, young lad. This woman here wants you dead. She just agreed to let me slaughter you into pieces. What a uncaring mother you have, son." He said, in a voice so cold, so cruel, so ugly.

Inuyasha, from across the room, stood up unsteadily and panted. No, that is untrue. His mother always loved him.

He felt the world collapsed when he made out the words she mouthed to him. He shook his head, hoping that his mind would stop playing tricks on him. It was then; he saw her pitiful face, almost as if the word _sorry_ is plastered all over her face.

Inuyasha growled. She was all along just like other people, ignoring him, laughing at him.

**All because he was a hanyou.**

No… he wouldn't be taken in. Naraku is probably making up stories, or perhaps he had threatened her. Or perhaps, she had her reasons. Nonetheless, she had showered him with love throughout his two years in the world. He had felt love, for the past years he had lived. "Mom…"

Just when he took a step forward, Naraku raised his arm and as if on cue, the pillar from behind him began to collapsed. Inuyasha groaned once again, in pain, and fell into unconsciousness. Not before he heard soft whispers and followed soon after, a high shriek.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahasi, 18, walked through the cafeteria of Sengoku Jidai, with his hands in his pockets. He ignored the looks that the girls were giving him. They were always either staring at him with wide eyes or nudging their friends, giggling. Inuyasha had grown up to a handsome and beautiful guy. The loud and whiny girls always drooled as his silvery locks swayed in the wind.

Girls had been trying to get to him. But they all know. He had fallen for the perfect girl, the girl who scored her scholarships every year, the girl who was mysterious and secretive.

The girl was Kikyo.

To the eyes of Inuyasha, she was too perfect for him. She had good grades and she is the apple of all teachers' eyes. He loves every single thing, every single detail of her. He loves her eyes, he loves her mouth, he loves her body. Heck, he loves her.

"Inuyasha, over here!" He turned his head towards the high voice. Inuyasha spotted two of his buddies through the crowd, occupying a table. He sighed and shook his head. "Damn, blast the thought of wanting a day alone." As he was walking towards them, someone knocked into him unintentionally. The impact made him fell backwards, slamming onto the hard floor.

"Crap, you big asshole! Is your ass squashing your petite eyes that you couldn't see where you're going?"

He looked up annoyingly when he heard giggling. "You bitc-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Inuyasha stared into dull gray eyes, unsure of whether or not to insult. She looked down at him with a blank face before walking away. It was then Inuyasha realized the giggling came from her group of friends, always tagging her wherever she goes.

As he reached the table, the girl imitated the action Inuyasha did a while ago. She sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless, pal."

"Shut up, Sango."

Sango gave another sarcastic sigh before munching on her sandwich. "Hey Miroku, comfort your lovesick friend here, would you." Inuyasha glared at her before turning his ears to Miroku, the guy with a tiny ponytail, waiting to hear what he was going to comment.

"Uh…" Miroku stuttered, acknowledging the look that Inuyasha is flashing him, which clearly told him to shut his big fat potty mouth up. He coughed. "Try harder, man." His so called advice made the eyebrows of Sango's twitch. Miroku caught the glare from the woman's face and whimpered; lowering his head, as if he had just realized his burger had became the most fascinating object in the world.

Inuyasha stared at his buddies with awe. He often feels that, there is a little something going on between Sango and Miroku. They were either caught staring at each other, or arguing on purpose, probably for a reason. There always seem more to it than just quarrelling. He often wonders, if they were in love with each other. It was possible, but on the other hand, it was impossible. Witnessing all the glares and facial expression that they shot each other frequently, it was impossible. But, expected the unexpected, right?

He sighed, drowning the voices of those two, who are practically screaming each other's heads off. Mostly Sango's the one shrieking, with Miroku calming her down.

"Now, Sango dear…"

Inuyasha winced as a piece of cucumber from Sango's sandwich was flung at him. "What the! Do I look like Miroku?"

Sango huffed. "If you must know, yea. And what do you expect? I didn't join archery, like your Kikyo over there," She jerked her head a little towards where Kikyo was sitting, "And quit it with your 'dears', houshi." Inuyasha turned towards her guidance.

One of Kikyo's friends noticed him looking and whispered to Kikyo. Kikyo emotionlessly stood up and walked away from the cafeteria, as if seeing Inuyasha was a bad charm. Her group of friends giggled and winked before tagging after her.

Inuyasha growled. Sango was always having a grudge on her, ever since Kikyo had betrayed her when she was in grade 3.

"Stop pin pointing on her, woman. What's over is over."

"Well then, stop hitting on her. You know you stand no chance. Everyone knows she had a _dream_ of being single." She emphasized sarcastically. Kikyo had been turning down everyone who asked her out, so obviously, she is either waiting for someone or she doesn't want anyone. Inuyasha snorted, "She probably hadn't met the right one."

Miroku rolled his eyes, and decided to speak. "And you would be, the right one? Can you please either walk straight up to her and ask her out, or forget about her and stop whining." Inuyasha widened his eyes at the insult, slamming his hands on the table for effect. "I do not whine like a girl, monk. If I recall, you just did that when Sango here reprimanded you a few minutes ago."

Inuyasha dug out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans and glanced at the two. "Don't comment on that, either of you both. I'm going to get myself a drink." As he stood up, he felt a tug at the lower portion of his shirt, looking down without turning his head; he spotted Miroku's pathetic face. He rolled his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Could you get me a tempura set on the way?" pleaded Miroku, with an unusual high babyish voice. Inuyasha stared unbelievably at him. "What the, you just ate a burger!"

"Aww… don't worry, inu-nu, I won't get fat."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, give Miroku a you're-whining-like-a-girl-now look.

"Oh Inuyasha,"

He flipped his head towards Sango. He sighed. He had a hunch she was going to demand him for something by her eyes which twinkles so brightly out of mischief. "What?" Sango gave him the sweetest smile and rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Could you be a good boy and run to Kikyo and ask her out or whatever, on your way."

Inuyasha breathed in deeply and furrowed his eyebrows before stomping away, leaving the laughter of two particular people behind.

* * *

Holding a bottle of coke in one hand, Inuyasha made his way towards the classroom blocks. He doesn't seem to care if he violet the rules of not bringing food and drinks outside the cafeteria. In fact, his main priority was to get away from Sango and Miroku. Boy, were they annoying.

Just as he passed by the washroom, he heard a familiar voice, which was unusually loud.

"Buzz off, Yuka. I do not have the time to spend on you."

_Kikyo, _he recognized. The language she uses doesn't sound appropriate for her face. Maybe it is because he never talks to her; therefore he doesn't know how she speaks, or how colorful her language is.

Inuyasha shrugged and walk away. But if he had stayed much longer and eavesdrop on the conversation, he might have had a clue on who Kikyo really is.

"Don't run away, you bitch. Not after you fucked with my boyfriend at the pub two days ago. He told me you forced yourself on him, or rather, you forced him on you." Yuka spat, obviously disgusted.

Kikyo snorted in an unladylike manner. "So what if I did? What? He lost his pride? If I recall correctly, he was having a hell of a time. He was moaning my name the repeatedly when we were having sex. Damn, don't you discipline your guy, he was practically all over me!"

The girl widened her eyes, in which tears were starting to form. "You whore, go fuck yourself!" She turned her back and ran off, weeping bitterly. Kikyo ran a hand through her black hair, "What a waste of time."

Inuyasha was walking along the corridor when all of a sudden; someone pounced forcefully on him, causing him to step front a few steps. Knowing whom _it _was, Inuyasha heaved a big sigh and pushed the hands that were on his shoulders off.

"Go away, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu flipped his raven hair and pouted. "Inubab-"

"Don't go there!" Inuyasha growled. Jakotsu is a real irritating guy, keyword, guy. Everyone concluded that he was gay, but Inuyasha knew that he was just 'flirting' for fun. He had someone he liked, someone as in a girl. Despite that, Jakotsu sticks onto Inuyasha like a flea stick on a dog.

Jakotsu smiled a crooked grin. "Come on, I'm just fooling. Your friends are looking for you." Inuyasha glared at him as if he was insane, "Just fooling, yeah right." He deliberately coughed when Jakotsu once again, jumped onto him, clinging on as if there is no tomorrow.

"Friends as in who?"

"Sango and Miroku, of course. Do you have any other friends?" Jakotsu teased, letting Inuyasha free from grip. Inuyasha huffed and swept his shoulders, almost as if Jakotsu's hands would give him cooties. "Trying to say that I'm unpopular? Hey dude, look around you."

Jakotsu followed his instructions and took a glance around. Indeed, Inuyasha was NOT unpopular. In fact, he was always welcomed, mostly by those giggly girls. Jakotsu was aware that females had their eyes stuck on him, even those behind the thick glasses.

Inuyasha smirked and made his way, leaving Jakotsu staring in awe. Man, was Inuyasha honey? If he was, he sure attracts way too many butterflies.

* * *

"What?"

"Don't what us, you hypocrite. What did you do to Phoebe last week?" Sango raised her voice, somewhat annoyed.

They were sitting outside the cafeteria on a table popped with an umbrella. Inuyasha faked a laugh, weren't they asking a stupid question? They should know him too well to know what he usually does to women. "You ask me? Oh, I raped her and threw her into the vast ocean."

Sango raised her brows, as if she was surprised by the perfect answer. "Oh, and we found her body just a while ago, decomposed. The police are looking for you, criminal." She replied sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaned back on her chair.

Miroku, who was filling his tummy with a plate of pasta, finally decided to open his mouth. "She meant that Phoebe's army of guys are hunting you down."

Inuyasha hissed and stuffed a handful of noodles into Miroku's mouth. "I'm not stupid, houshi. Keep to your pasta and shut the hell up." He did not seem the care that Miroku was practically coughing his lungs up.

"Are you alright?" Sango looked at Miroku with concern before turning to Inuyasha, letting off steam. "Oh," She rolled her eyes, "poor Miroku here is abused by his good buddy so how does he shut the hell up for you! You're responsible for this, I'm-the-mightiest, threats written in blood were began appearing in our lockers! You jolly well know Phoebe had the phrase 'come and fuck me' traced on her forehead, how could you go fuck her and-"

"Seal, whore! I was drunk. Drunk, idiot! How would I know it was her? Don't start giving me a lecture here, in the middle of my lunchtime."

Sango widened her eyes at the insult. She flared, "Whore? Look, the pot is calling the kettle black! Why are you at the pub when you should be at home looking after your fishes? What, you having-"

"Calm down you two, you're creating a scene." By then, Sango was already standing, looking down at Inuyasha. Miroku motioned for her to sit down. "Now there, lets talk like humans."

"Talk like humans? Why don't you ask this bitch here to stop barking!"

Sango breathed in out of anger, "Don't start. Now what? Dudes are looking high and low for us. What do we do? Stone!" She screamed towards the end. Inuyasha is really getting out of hand.

"You wouldn't be sitting here if they are looking 'high and low' for us."

Miroku shook his head. He wouldn't blame Sango for shouting at him. He really did it this time. Yes, Inuyasha is playful. But he should know not to offend miss-come-fuck-me.

Sango slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward towards Inuyasha. "Don't expect us to forgive you. I may be robbed and raped while walking on the streets alone by her crazy dudes. I wouldn't expect you to come save me."

"I would! I wouldn't let you walk alone in the first place."

Sango looked from the corner of her eyes at Miroku, he doesn't know when to talk and when to shut does he? "You heard him. Go away, go let yourself be raped. Hey people!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sango is offering her body free!" Miroku gave his shoulders a shake to tell him that enough is enough.

Sango glared back at Inuyasha and stood straight up.

"You are getting our asses into trouble, jerk. Come find us if you decided to apologize, lets go Miroku. Leave this son-of-a-bitch here to rot." she spat.

It was after a period of silence that she realized she chose the wrong words to insult. Miroku was sneaking peeks between her and Inuyasha, who seemed unaffected. Deep down, they knew he was reminded of the incident.

Sango gulped. Inuyasha had always been sensitive to the six-letter word, mother. Why didn't Miroku warn her about her stupid mouth? Why does she have to call him by that name? "Um. You know that I'm sorry right?"

Inuyasha turned his head in a snap and bored his eyes though the fencing and at the clear lake. It made Sango feel even guiltier. Inuyasha stood up, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hold on." She stretched her hand in attempt to stop her. But she couldn't seem to bear to touch him, afraid that she would be thrown down into the big lake there. Miroku sighed and shook his head. Sango had been too careless with words.

Inuyasha slipped his hands into his pocket and walked away.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean what I said back there."

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled so softly that even the ants below couldn't make out what he was saying. He stormed on the grass, attempting all the grass to wither under his shoes.

He shouldn't be blaming Sango, should he? The mastermind should be Naraku. _Naraku. _Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and plopped himself down under a big shady tree.

It always ends up with Naraku.

All because of him, that he was left alone in a world of loneliness. All because of him, he was teased about being motherless. His mother. She had all along loved him. He knew it definitely. Naraku was always trying to make him believe that beinh ga hanyou was a bad thing. He would ignore the offends that they said about his mother, because in his heart, she doesn't fit any of the insults you could ever find in the dictionary.

Son-of-a-bitch. It should be the other way round. It should be mother-of-a-jerk. His mother is the kind and compassionate one. He had once been teased as a hanyou. But the encouragement of his mother helped him became popular with girls.

It was then he heard the rumbling of his stomach. He glanced at the time indicated in his cell phone. Lunchtime is almost over, and he didn't manage to grab a bite. He then realized that there was a strange pleasant smell traveling in the air. Looking up, he noticed that he was sitting under a fruit tree.

Sticking out his tongue to lick his dry lips, the rumbling seem to grew louder, as if it was urging him to doing what he was about to do. Inuyasha shrugged. "No harm eating it." He then took a huge long stick that was lying in the middle of the patch of grass. The fruit was hanging there, on its branch, grinning down at him.

The stick got hold of the stem. Inuyasha gave one last jerk and the fruit landed, neatly on his palm. The fruit hasn't had a definite shape. It was a weird splash of orange, that makes you want to have another look.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be eating it, but heck. He was so hungry he was positive he could eat a bear. It looked appetizing anyway.

Halfway through finishing the fruit, Inuyasha couldn't bear it any longer. He took a good glance at it. Beautiful it is, but too bitter for his tongue. Should he throw it away?

Brriinngg….

The school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. Inuyasha pressed his lips together before finishing the fruit. He plucked out the petite seed from his mouth with his bare hands and threw it aimlessly. It landed on the grass approximately one meter away.

Just as he was about to stand up, the seed glowed a bright color of green. A path of light then shot out from the seed, up going. As a figure started to form in the light, the terrorized Inuyasha felt a pang at his heart. His hand shot up to clutch it, producing sounds that were clearly recognizable when someone was in pain.

The light slowly faded out, and the shadow came into view. Inuyasha then realized that it was a girl, about the same age as him. Her long raven hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes, previously closed, now began to open slowly. Inuyasha spotted soft blue eyes as the lids rolled its way up.

"Who the heck are you?" He managed to spurt out, after finding his voice back. He had been speechless with horror.

The girl pressed her lips together in annoyance. She stepped down from her seed and picked it up. "Kagome Higurashi at you service, Mr." She said, rather unwilling.

"At my service?" he repeated, "I don't need your service. What are you? A seed spirit!" Inuyasha stood up from his spot and retreated a few steps. Kagome rolled her eyes. This guy is unbelievably timid. "You're not afraid of a _seed spirit_, are you Inuyasha?"

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome then explained that she is now part of him, ever since he finished the fruit. It was a legend that a Higurashi tree bear fruits once annually, but only one of those fruits had the special power to solve two of its 'predators' greatest problems.

"Part of me? What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Don't go raising your pathetic voice at me, doggy. Nobody asked you to eat me out of all the other fruits hanging on this tree. Since you ate ALL of the flesh of the fruit, the spirit would live inside you until it has finished solving the eater's stupid problems. "

Inuyasha snorted. "Great. How was I to know? You was the nearest to that idiotic stick could reach. I don't need your useless help, wench. Go get yourself sucked into your seed." He was about to walk away when he felt a strong pull at his neck. "What the!"

Kagome shifted her weight onto one foot, with her hands on her waist. "You aren't going anyway, poodle. I have a mission to complete."

"Poodle!"

Kagome laughed and made an action as if she's pulling in a rope. At each pull, Inuyasha felt a tug at his neck. "Now stay poodle, until I've finished explaining things to you. You're stuck with me."

Inuyasha croaked at the tightness around his neck. "Must as well call me a Chihuahua." He pulled at the invisible collar, struggling to be free. "Take this leash off, bitch! It's strangling me!"

Kagome sighed. She released the 'rope' and immediately, the collar on Inuyasha vanished. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his sore neck. This girl is treating him like a dog.

"I'm not treating you like a dog, Inuyasha."

He widened his eyes. So… she could read thoughts! What other stuff can she do, this inhuman woman.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the insult she gained from his mind. "I can turn invisible. But you have a control on whether you want me to or not. My seed is my heart; you have to protect it no matter what. But then it's your choice though, if you want your problems to end or not. I would leave you when I finished my job here. But in return of my help, you _have_ to obey me once per month during my time here. For the whole day." She said the last part, almost too wickedly and threw the seed that was on her hand to Inuyasha.

He groaned when it landed magically inside his pocket. "Why the fuck must you help me?"

"So that I can reincarnate." She answered simply.

"Damn, I should have thrown the half eaten fruit away." Inuyasha complained.

"There's no harm done. I will help you defeat Naraku." She grinned. Inuyasha blinked. So she knew all along, what his problems were. "I could also help you with a certain someone."

Inuyasha barked. "What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone with a name K-I-K-Y-O."

* * *

**TBC**

How's that? Not very good eh? I promise I'll try to improve! Pretty please review and give me suggestions. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks.

Bye for now.

**-Fire of Tomorrow**


End file.
